


crush (or in love?)

by meshiin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, but dont worry its still ongniel, its very ong-centric, oNGNIEL IS SCIEENCE, one OC heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/pseuds/meshiin
Summary: is Seongwu is currently experiencing a simple crush or has it blossomed into love?it was a question Seongwu had to answer when he had to helped his friend to ask his crush, Kang Daniel, out for a date. It wasn't an easy task though.(Prompt no. 75)





	crush (or in love?)

When the seniors said that Art War Festival drained every possible drop of stamina inside their body, they weren’t kidding. Art War Festival was a serial of art showcase. The art clubs would perform their piece and people from inside the university and even outside the university would come to watch. It was a tradition that has been in the university’s ground since it was first established.

Clearly Ong Seongwu underestimate the statement.

Now, we have Ong Seongwu who is currently dragging his feet while climbing the stairs of his apartment. He’s surprised he has the energy to climb 2 storey of his apartment building. He glanced the watch on his hand, it’s already 2 AM. No wonder Seongwu is feeling absolutely dead tired. He did know that he spent few hours extra on practice for the theater showcase for the Art War Festival but he didn’t realize that it’s already 2 AM once he reached his apartment.

Time waits for no one; indeed.

Seongwu ruffles his messy hair as he reached for his apartment keys inside his bag in a tiring demeanor; and tiredly opened the door. Surprisingly, Seongwu was greeted by a dark and seem-what empty room. The male searched for the light switch and turned the main lights on.

A note on the pantry kitchen caught his attention.

_Hyung, I’ll be spending the night on the dance studio. I bought chicken earlier, it’s on the fridge. My treat. – realdefdanik-_

Seongwu lets out a weak laugh. He took out his phone and opened his chatroom, quickly typing a message to his roommate of one year.

_Remind me to treat you a pizza next time. Thanks._

Just as Seongwu sent the message, his phone began to buzzed violently and almost made Seongwoo dropped it to the floor. He lazily picked it up and put it near his ear in a tired manner, mumbling a soft, “hello?”

“ _You’re still awake_?” the voice on the other side of the phone asked in an equal exhausted manner. Seongwu doesn’t have to processed long to know that it’s his roommate, Daniel, who’s currently calling him.

“I just got home. What’s up?” Seongwu asked as he proceeds to threw himself to the sofa, his phone is still on his hand. Seongwu could hear Daniel’s slow breathing rhythm across the phone, even though he’s tired. Living with your best friend for two years really made a difference, huh. (or Seongwu was just kidding himself)

 _“Art War Festival really got you, huh?”_ came Daniel muffled reply to which Seongwu replied with a snort,

“Two years on and still got me weak on my knees. Literally weak. I barely survived climb this damn building” Seongwu joked with a light and playful tone, which bring a laugh from the other side of the phone. “Also, don’t make me as I’m the only one who suffered today, you’re going to sleep at the studio again??”

 _“Well, the choreography still need some modification, hyung. You know I want this routine to be perfect.”_ Daniel answered, laughing quietly over the phone and Seongwu couldn’t help but smile at it.

 _After all, he always find himself smiling anything related to Daniel_.

 _“Did you bought the tissue I asked you to buy?”_ Daniel asked.

“Oh damn. I knew I forgot something earlier. Sorry, I’ll buy that tomorrow.” Seongwu immediately sat up on the couch and quickly apologizes. He ran his fingers through his dark raven hair while exhaling a loud sighm so that’s what he forgotten today. He remembered standing in front of the convenience store earlier in daze, standing and staring at the person behind the counter and in the end, only bought three cans of coffee before shoving them violently into his bag.

Tissues, dammit.

“ _Whoa, hey. Don’t apologize to me; you’re the one who’ll be in a bind with no tissue.”_ Daniel laughs, which is kind of true. Daniel is staying at his dance studio, probably have a huge stock of paper tissue and Seongwu is inside his shared apartment, no paper tissue.

“I should’ve slept on campus, huh.” Came Seongwu weak reply, to which Daniel replied by laughing gleefully.

“ _Hey, you’re fault—oh, I have to go now. Sleep well, hyung.”_ Daniel said in a tired voice before ended the call. Seongwu, still sitting in an upright position, only stared at his smartphone before flopped his body again to the couch, dropping his phone to the wooden floor in the process.

“Why is he so cute?” Seongwu mumbled to himself. He could felt his cheeks reddened and heat rushing to his face as he clasped his hands together on his face, covering it from the world. He felt like a teenager all over again; after a normal encounter with their crush on one fine day—in Seongwu’s case, after a routine phone call with his _crush_ at 2 AM.

Yes, Seongwu has a crush on his best friend.

It has been a thing for a year approximately now and no one knew about this (because Seongwu is an absolute pro at concealing his own feelings, especially about his romantic attraction towards his best friend of two years).

Seongwu have no idea how it started honestly, how he ended up liking his own best friend. It was probably over their small talks after dinner (their thing as a roommate, Daniel called it) or maybe after binge watching Fullmetal Alchemist (Daniel argued that the 2003 version is the best, Seongwu thought Daniel don’t recognize masterpiece) or maybe after their ‘dying session’ together, in this case, finishing their individually college assignments in the living room while laughing at their own misery.

It could be anything but Seongwu also thought it could be everything.

The notification light on Seongwu’s phone blinked and the sound ‘ding’ made Seongwu returned to reality after his inner monologue. He reached the phone and noticed a several messages from a certain ‘Finance Hayoon’.

Hayoon is one of the female classmates that Seongwu closes too. They’ve been in the same class since freshmen year and were in the same inner circle of friends in their major and they also talked together a lot. Hayoon also is in the theater club even along with Seongwu, although in different division. Seongwu is in the performance division while Hayoon is in the stage and props division; specifically stage manager.

_Finance Hayoon : Ong Seongwu_

_Finance Hayoon : have you done the corporate finance paper yet?_

Well there goes Seongwu’s beauty sleep. Hello another round of sleepless night, Seongwu sighs.

_Ong Seongwu : crap_

_Finance Hayoon : Check your email. You could use it as your guidance just don’t copy it._

_Finance Hayoon : Mina told me you guys just ended the practice like an hour ago and I pitied our lead guy._

_Finance Hayoon : I pitied you by the way_

_Finance Hayoon : don’t die just yet we still need you for the Art War Festival_

_Ong Seongwu : should I be grateful or pissed_

_Finance Hayoon : just hurry up and do it already_

_Ong Seongwu : Hayoon, you’re the best_

_Finance Hayoon : you owe me one, Ong Seongwu._

This is not the first time they did it, being a finance student most of the times are just stamina-draining. Seongwu himself have experienced three to four sleepless nights to work on an assignment paper, it wasn’t hard though it was just very, tiring.

Every time one of them became too busy, the other one would constantly reminded them of their respected assignments. Since the lecturers don’t state that they can’t work together, Seongwu and Hayoon decided to help each other out. Most of the time they would sent their work through email and the other one could use their assignments as their guidance to make theirs. It’s not exactly a plagiarism, no?

Seongwu pulled out cans of coffee from his bag and his laptop. He plops down in the carpet, leaned his head towards the sofa and closes his eyes. He feel exhausted already and felt bad that he lied to Daniel that he’ll get a good night sleep.

Not when his grades are on the line.

Several hours (that felt like centuries) has passed and Seongwu looked at the clock on his laptop after God knows how many hours he has spent working on this, o behold corporate finance paper. He really felt deadly tired and exhausted so without looking at the clock on his phone, Seongwu automatically reached his phone and opened the contacts.

_UNI-GANG (34 contacts)_

Without hesitation, Seongwu tapped every name he saw on his contacts he labeled in his self-created Uni-Gang in his contacts but sadly, he ended up with a zilch. Mostly, they didn’t answer the phone at all, Seongwu suspected that they are sleeping or too busy crying over their own assignments. At some point, Jaehwan’s answering machine almost pissed Seongwu off because of his ‘Kim Jaehwan is currently asleep or crying over C++ and so should you’ ringtone.

Seongwu saw the _Roomie_ contact name and ponder for a while. Should he try to call…?

Daniel’s voice has become a sort of…. Motivation for Seongwu. He really enjoyed their crying time together while doing their respective assignments. At first, Seongwu thought it was a mere ‘strong bond’ between two procrastinators but as time goes by, Seongwu felt… different.

It was as if… He would try to finish the assignments well and he eventually did. Weird, huh?

Seongwu lets out a heavy sigh, he sometimes wonder how did it ended up like this.

Him crushing hard on his own best friend- kind of situation.

Just as he almost tapped the said contact, his phone alarm suddenly began to buzz uncontrollably. It was almost 4 AM and Seongwu panics.

Seongwu had barely passed the fourth page (out of ten) of his corporate finance paper and he only have… approximately four hours left before class. His first class in the morning is the Professor Park’s corporate finance and also the deadline of this said paper.

 _Kids, this is why you should never procrastinate._ Seongwu would do a monologue inside his head before putting down his phone and continued to work on his assignment.

Seongwu glanced tiredly at the clock on his phone. It was already seven o’clock and he just, JUST, finished his corporate finance paper. Seongwu immediately saved his work and uploaded to his cloud service (he wouldn’t want the tragedy of Introduction to Finance 101 repeated once again).

Seongwu inwardly groaned again as he stretched his tired and sore limbs, sitting over six hours in front of laptop is very exhausted. He yawned for hundredth of times for the last several hours he had woken.

He glanced at his schedule today. 8 AM class with Professor Park and then he had a free time until 3 PM class with Professor Nam, and then another rehearsal for Art War Festival started at 7PM that the director of production, Yoon Jisung (yes, the one that last night Seongwu wanted to call to accompany him), promised to wrap them up before midnight.  

Seongwu wanted to skip the 3 PM class and would sleep at the library until the rehearsal start. He considered himself to understand Professor Nam’s classes with only read the books and reading materials that the Professor gave out at the beginning of semester. But though, he had to ask Hayoon another favor for some of her notes or presentation papers later on.

So for that, Seongwu half-heartedly stood up and made his way to the bathroom. For once, the male left his phone on the coffee table, next to his laptop. Of course, Seongwu didn’t notice that his phone buzzed, signaling the active chatroom.

**_Realdefdanik_ **

_(06.55) Good morning!_

_(06.55) Let’s eat lunch together, hyung!_

_(06.56) How about Jihoon’s?_

* * *

Seongwu was awoken by the muffle voice of “class dismissed” of Professor Park. The raven-haired male quickly raised his head, ignoring the head rush that attacked him almost immediately, and looked around. His classmates began to stretching their arms, some of them woke up from their deep slumber, and some of them tidied their laptop or books and stuffed them into their bags. Seongwu stifles a yawn and pulled out his phone from his pockets and looked at the clock; Professor Park finished the lecture early. She probably wanted to hurry home, Seongwu thought.

Seongwu honestly forgot what had happened. He remembered rushing towards the class, slammed his report on the lecturer’s desk and made his way to his seat at the corner of the classroom. He hid his face used his grey hoodie and immediately glued his head to the table. Seongwu was out several seconds later.

“I was out in seconds? Really, Hayoon?” Seongwu commented with an irritated, friendly way tone. The male scoffed again, “You gotta be exaggerating.”

The girl beside her lets out a hearty laugh before nodding, “Hey, in my defense, you looked like one of the extras in Walking Dead.”

“You mean one of the survivor extras?”

“The walkers, Seongwu. That mean I have to smash your head.” Hayoon added, grinning to his seatmate, who apparently just woke up from his beauty sleep. Hayoon tied his hair into a ponytail and began to gather her things on the table as Seongwu stifles another yawn.

“So, I guess Professor Park didn’t saw me earlier?” Seongwu asked in a small voice. The girl, Hayoon, with her round face and signature chubby cheeks, lets out a simple laugh before opened her mouth,

“You got lucky this time. Im Youngmin over there, not so much.” Hayoon commented as she gestured her nod to a grumbling Im Youngmin, who was still on his desk. Youngmin looked a bit annoyed as he kept rubbing his head with free hand, as if he was hurt. “Professor Park threw him a marker, right at his temple. I think someone recorded that earlier. You should see that marksman power of hers. Poor guy.”

Seongwu winces a little, he’s half glad that he wasn’t a victim of the infamous marker-throwing by Professor Park, but he felt bad for Youngmin who became one of her long-listed victims this year. Seongwu mentally prayed for Youngmin so that the mark on his temple would disappear, over time.

“So, I opened my phone this morning and I received lots of missed calls and they were from you. I guessed you returned late again last night?” Hayoon guessed as she slung her bag over her shoulder and waited Seongwu to get up from his seat.

Seongwu lets out another tired sigh, in which Hayoon smiled out of empathy. 

“I went back at 2. Had a mental breakdown for an hour after I texted you, and then I did the corporate finance paper until 7. The, I went straight to Professor Park’s class.” Seongwu explained.

“Where you fell asleep?” Hayoon asked.

“Come on, you can’t blame me for falling asleep.” Seongwu answered, as his brain began to replay his all-nighter experience last night. The amount of coffee cans, loud, exasperated and exhausted sighs he produced for several hours as he worked on his paper, and the amount of scrolling his contacts phone to call any of his friends—

Daniel.

Seongwu inhaled and his mind immediately snapped back to reality, where he’s currently walking with Hayoon side by side after a class and the girl beside him is still chattering about her day.

“How about Daniel? He didn’t accompany you like usual?” Hayoon asked as they exited the main building and made their way to outside, greeted by a warm sunlight and refreshing breeze of air (but sadly, Seongwu couldn’t care less).

“I haven’t seen him since yesterday I guess? We talked on the phone earlier last night and he talked how he’ll sleep on the dance studio. He’s the main choreographer for the dance team’s routine this year. It’s his debut.” Seongwu explained.

His memory began to play at how excited like a Samoyed puppy Daniel was when he received the news that the dance team wanted him to be the choreographer of Art War Festival routine several weeks ago. Daniel was overjoyed that he ordered takeouts from three different restaurants all around the city to celebrate.

“Oh wow, Daniel is working really hard for this year Art War Festival. I hope he rests well.” Hayoon commented. “After all, this year business management’s classes are pretty tough.”

This made Seongwu realized that he hasn’t talked face-to-face to Daniel in a while. He would make a mental note to talk to Daniel if they meet at their shared apartment later that night. Just then, his phone suddenly buzzed again and the raven-haired male pulled out his phone to see the notifications.

**_Roomie_ **

_(11.12) we’re at Jihoon’s_

_(11.12) come here, roomie!!_

“Are you supposed to be at somewhere?” Hayoon asked with a small smile as she noticed the male was looking at his phone. Even though Hayoon and Seongwu are considered to be close, they both have their own respective cliques and peers.

“I guess so. Thanks for last night, Hayoon. I really do owe you.” Seongwu said, a smile on his lips while Hayoon laughs,

“You know what they said, Finance kids stick together.” Hayoon said as she walked away first, “See you at Professor Nam’s class, Seongwu.”

Seongwu immediately ran after Hayoon and stood in front of her, startling the girl in the process. “About that.. I’m thinking passing Professor Nam’s today you know, to sleep. Could I ask for your notes.. Later?”

Hayoon made an annoyed face because of the unexpected request from Seongwu. But she sighs, after all Seongwu used to help her a lot since freshman year and the fact that Seongwu still looked like a dead man walking in a bright day made Hayoon felt sympathy for his friend, “Fine. You owe me two favors then.”

Seongwu grinned widely, “Deal.”

Just before Seongwu could go, Hayoon grabbed his arm, stopping him completely from going away.

“My two favor to you is..” Here, Hayoon take a deep breath as he face became redder than usual as she looked up at Seongwu, “I want you to introduce me to Daniel… And I want you to help me to ask him out.”

Seongwu froze on his spot.

“Think you could do that for me, Seongwu?” Hayoon asked, this time in a quiet voice, afraid if any passerby would hear them.

Park Hayoon was really nice and fun girl. She might come across as quiet type at first glance but she’s very easy to talk to and have been a very great friend for Seongwu since they first knew each other. Although most of the times they interacted studies related, but both of them (along some other people) would hang out after classes or during group studies from time to time.

Seongwu was pretty surprised to know that his friend was still single and Seongwu hoped that she would end up with a great guy, eventually. After all, Hayoon is a really great girl and Seongwu loved her in a very platonic way. 

_But maybe Daniel was the one for Hayoon?_

The thought made his heart ache. It wasn’t like how the novels he read would describe it to be, it wasn’t as painful as being hit by truck several times or as if his heart being clenched so hard that it would break into pieces and repeat. It wasn’t like that.

To Seongwu, it felt like something inside his body snapped. 

Seongwu had so many questions for Hayoon to answer that most of them begin with _‘what’, ‘when’, ‘where’, ‘who’, ‘which’_ and _‘how’_? Too many questions were floating inside Seongwu’s mind that he couldn’t comprehend any of the situation now.

But when Seongwu looked at Hayoon, who’s standing in front of him, eyes hopeful and is really waiting for the taller male to answer her question, Seongwu couldn’t bring himself to say no.

“Sure. I’ll introduce Daniel to you. I will also help you to ask my beloved best friend slash roommate out for a date.” Seongwu said, forcing his lips to form a smile. The answer made Hayoon jumped in delight and immediately grabbed Seongwu’s hands,

“Thank you!!!!” Hayoon half whispered, half screamed at Seongwu. A huge grin was formed on her round face and he hasn’t seen Hayoon this happy after two years he knew her.

* * *

“Hayoon liked Daniel?”

“Yes.”

“And you agreed to help Hayoon to ask him out?”

“Yes.”

Hwang Minhyun lets out a tired sigh as he stared at the male who’s currently burying his face on his arms in front of him. Minhyun leaned back to the chair and played his pen on his hand.

Minhyun was one of Seongwu’s close friend, they’ve knew each other since High School and is the only one who knew his crush for Daniel. It was intentional but Minhyun always had a sharp intuition and is considered to be a very observant person so it was a matter of time for Minhyun to found out about it.

“Seongwu, would you help her seriously? I mean, it’s kinda cruel if you helped her but you’ll actually try to sabotage her.” Minhyun asked.

“No! Of course not! Hayoon is a great girl and honestly she deserves the world.” Seongwu raised his head and immediately protested. “But… I don’t know, I suddenly agreed to it…”

Minhyun gave him a pity smile before the male leaned closer to Seongwu, “Seongwu. Are you sure you want to be that selfless?”

Before Seongwu could open his mouth to questioned Minhyun, suddenly a person dragged the chair beside Seongwu and sat there with a very casual manner. Minhyun immediately leaned back on his chair again and greeted the newcomer with a smile on his face.

It was Daniel of course, looking handsome and fresh as always, his hands draped on Seongwu’s chair which made the latter fidgeted a bit on his seat.

“Whatcha talkin?” Daniel asked casually.

“Art War Festival!” Seongwu immediately answered.

“Yeah, we were just talking about the urban myth of The Art War Festival.” Minhyun immediately followed up, a smile on his face. Seongwu really owe Minhyun one for this save, “Have you heard it?”

“Ooh, what urban myth?” Daniel asked as he leaned closer to Minhyun, curiosity was painted on his grinning face.

“If you had an unrequited love and you confessed at them at during Art War Festival, especially if you are one of the performers, they’ll say yes.” Minhyun exclaimed.

“… Why haven’t I heard of this shoujo manga shit before” Seongwu bluntly said with a straight face, “… was what I told Minhyun when I heard it. Have you heard about this, Daniel?”

Daniel shook his head.

“This is my first time actually. I participated in the The Art War Festival last year and I never heard about this.” Daniel admitted, looking at Seongwu who nodded his head, voicing his agreement with Daniel.

“Kim Hyojong from your year? He confessed to his crush after his band performance and they’ve been going out ever since!” Minhyun said.

“Who’s Hyojong?” Daniel asked absent-mindedly and Minhyun laughs. The male tried to explained to Daniel who this Kim Hyojong is while adding some comments that Daniel should’ve paid more attention to gossip around him. Daniel and Minhyun continued their conversation in a lively manner until their mutual friend, Jihoon, walked to their table and ordered them to order a menu already.

Seongwu on the other side, was seen to be unusually quiet. Minhyun had to clapped on Seongwu’s face to bring the latter back to reality. Then, Seongwu would laugh, comment that he hadn’t had enough sleep in a while and immediately ordered a lasagna.

* * *

Daniel and Seongwu walked back together to the campus. Seongwu would be heading to the theater building while Daniel would head to the dance studio, not far from the theater building itself.

They are both walking side to side but Seongwu is still lost inside his train of thoughts. The urban myth suddenly made Seongwu brain to work hard but with no apparent reason.

“Seongwu, are you okay?” Daniel asked suddenly, snapping Seongwu back to reality. “You’re unusually quiet today.”

“I was just thinking about the urban myth Minhyun told us earlier. Weird because I’ve been here for two years and never heard of it.” Seongwu explained and Daniel lets out a hearty laugh and that was when Seongwu knew he really missed Daniel’s laugh. They haven’t spent time each other like they used to since The Art War Festival took a lot of their time, they didn’t regret participate in it but it’s just a little sad to think about it.

“Really? Do you still think that it’s some shoujo manga shit?” Daniel asked, still smiling widely.

“Yeah. I mean not some Kimi ni Todoke shit but… You know.” Seongwu tried to explained by bringing their recent anime series marathon to which bring Daniel to laugh again.

“Come on, you were the one who cried during the confession scene.” Daniel said.

Seongwu immediately recalled the said event. It was several days before The Art War Festival hell week’s rehearsal started, he and Daniel finished the Kimi ni Todoke anime in a day. Tissues that was stained by tears and snots were everywhere on the coffee table and Seongwu had been the one who cried the most. Daniel had to hugged the older male while convincing them that Sawako and Kazehaya would live happily ever after.

“Kang Daniel, do you have to bring that up again?” Seongwu asked, faking an intimidating tone to his roommate and Daniel chuckles again. Seongwu lets out a smile.

“What about you then? What do you think about the urban myth?” Seongwu asked Daniel this time.

Daniel began to walking slower and eventually stopped. Seongwu had to looked back to look at Daniel, who’s few meters away from him, as the younger male grinned shyly, “It sounds romantic to me actually.”

“Oh yeah?” Seongwu tried to made it as casual as possible while inside, Seongwu was basically screaming at how cute Daniel was earlier.

“Yeah. I mean, who wouldn’t want their unrequited love to be accepted?” Daniel returned the question as he slid his hands on his baggy pants pockets; his shy smile never left his face.

Meanwhile, another thing on Seongwu’s inside snapped.

It felt like the situation with Hayoon earlier this morning but this current process is slower and more painful for Seongwu himself.

“Oh, so I guess you have someone you like?” Seongwu bring himself to ask. “The Sexiest Man When Dancing in Campus, Kang Daniel, have a crush on someone?”

Daniel laughed but Seongwu could see tinted red on his cheeks and ears all while laughing quietly and shyly. It was Daniel’s thing as Seongwu observed.  Whenever he felt embarrassed, both of Daniel’s ears and cheeks would reddened in the process and will be accompany with a small, shyly laugh coming out from his mouth.

“You could say that, yeah.” The dancer confirmed, still grinning.

Seongwu felt like he had swallowed a rock and forced himself to smile at Daniel, the best one he could produce currently,

“I’m happy for you.”

Before Daniel could reply, Seongwu’s phone began to buzz and he immediately reached it with a quick speed,

**_Yoon Director_ **

_(18.55) ONG SEONGWU_

_(18.56) WE’RE ALMOST STARTING_

_(18.56) GET UR ASS HERE_

“I—I better go. Jisung is already screaming at me. Let’s talk later?” Seongwu waved his chatroom with the director of production to Daniel who simply nodded. Seongwu bid his roommate farewell and immediately ran towards the theater building. He was then greeted by an annoyed Jisung who’s tapping his feet impatiently at the center of stage. After Seongwu threw his bag and took off his jacket, revealing a simple T-shirt, the grueling rehearsal finally started.

During the break, Seongwu could be found leaning towards the wall with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes when he felt cold sensation on his cheek. Hayoon, crouching in front of Seongwu, with a wireless headphone on her neck, smiling at Seongwu, a refreshing drink on his hand.

“Did you manage to catch some sleep earlier?” Hayoon asked while Seongwu drink the bottle in his hand.

“I did. A 2 hour power nap at the diner two blocks away.” Seongwu answered as he closed the cap of the bottle. Hayoon snorted,

“Only two hours? I thought you would pass out for five or six?” Hayoon questioned back to which Seongwu was the one who lets out a snort this time.

“Nah, I ended up talking with Minhyun and Daniel. Art War Festival has been a hectic time so we hadn’t had time to eat and talked about everything.” Seongwu answered. Apparently, the moment Daniel’s name popped out into the conversation, Hayoon’s ears immediately perked in excitement.

The girl then changed her sitting position and sat comfortably in front of Seongwu. “So? What did you talked about? Did you mention me??”

“Calm down, woman. We were busy talking about the urban myth that apparently I didn’t know.” Seongwu chuckled to which Hayoon responded with a light smack to his thigh with her board clip.

“Oh, you mean the confession myth? Yeah, I know that.” Hayoon added. Seongwu immediately wondered if he’s the only one who didn’t know.

“Yeah, and Daniel said he already had a crush too… Sorry, Hayoon.” Seongwu ended the story telling of what happened to him today and wrapped it with the statement that also made Seongwu felt sorry for himself as well.

Hayoon stayed quiet before letting out a sigh, “Oh okay. It’s… Fine. At least it’s only a crush.” The girl continued which made Seongwu taken aback for a while.

“Only a crush?” Seongwu asked.

“I mean, him still in crushing stage is better than falling in love stage.” Hayoon answered simply but when she saw how Seongwu’s face was still filled with confusion, Hayoon opened her mouth again, “You do know that crushing and falling in love is different.. Right?”

“It is?”

Hayoon frowned a little, “Well, it’s a perspective matter though. I was always told that if you have a crush, the feelings might go away eventually or faded from time to time but it’s kinda different for falling in love."

"When you're falling in love, everything that resolves around this person they love seems magical, seems beautiful. You just want to smile at them. Even when you don't see them, it won't decrease your feelings for them. In any case, it'll just grew stronger." Hayoon continued, as if she was reciting a line.

Another crack resounded in Seongwu’s body. This time felt like a loud, quick and painful slap over his face.

If what Hayoon said was correct, then what is he experiencing to Daniel? Was it actually just a crush? Or did Seongwu as a matter of fact, _in love_ with his best friend? Seongwu always thought Daniel as a person that never failed to carve a smile on Seongwu’s face or as a person that Seongwu would want to spend an entire day with. The feeling Seongwu felt for Daniel became stronger and stronger every single day even though lately they rarely see each other.

It matches Hayoon definition then. 

Is it really _love_ then?

* * *

Seongwu ended up introducing Daniel to Hayoon for real on one fine day. Hayoon and Seongwu was busy studying the script for the production of Art War Festival and adding the extra details in the library, just in time when Daniel came along.

Hayoon smiled really widely upon introducing herself to Daniel and the latter was happy to meet ‘my roommate savior’ as Seongwu would describe Hayoon to Daniel most of the time. Hayoon and Daniel surprisingly hit off pretty easily, despite Hayoon’s exterior quiet personality and Daniel’s homebody traits.

They began to walk together home after the grueling rehearsals, Daniel and Seongwu would dropped Hayoon at the dorm before going home. Sometimes, during their trio walks, Seongwu would make a several meters distant from the two of them and just quietly observed them from behind.

They looked cute with each other. It was clear at how Hayoon even liked Daniel at the first place, actually. Daniel was very nice, easy to talk to, and had a low-level of humor so he’ll laugh at every single thing. Hayoon herself was cheerful once you get to know her and has a great personality as a person.

Seongwu is so sure that they’ll suit each other so much.

_(but every time Daniel or Hayoon asked Seongwu what was he doing, Seongwu would lets out his signature laugh and quickly catching up to them, promptly ignoring the sharp pain inside his body)._

* * *

It was two things, maybe. Art War Festival itself and the fact that Seongwu is the kind of guy who would withdraw from the society every time he experienced a conflict or negative emotions piling inside his head. Art War Festival is so close and the rehearsal had become more and more grueling, to the point Seongwu spent few days at the theater building and only came home to grab some clean clothes.

He even took a lead on teaching the other performers of the theater club about the choreography and would point out their mistakes and stayed with them until they became right.

Meanwhile, Seongwu was the type of the guy who would concentrate to dodge his problems with all of his might than to solved it. This problem he want to emphasize, is Daniel and Hayoon.

It’s not that they were suddenly dating or anything but Seongwu felt like his heart wouldn’t take it if he spent another more time with Daniel and Hayoon. It made Seongwu feel exceptionally bad too since they’re basically very great and nice people. But, the raven-haired couldn’t help it. But it looks like it didn’t bother Hayoon and Daniel much since they too are busy preparing the Art War Festival themselves.

 And now, here is Seongwu, 4 AM in the morning and busy teaching three kids who haven’t managed to perfect the main choreography for the stage.

“Seongwu, do you want to go home? Daniel is waiting outside.” Hayoon asked, day minus one to the performance day. Hayoon looks exhausted and could really used a good sleep, from the look at her. Seongwu feel empathy to Hayoon, it looks like he should appreciate more of the behind the stage crew. Seongwu shook his head,

“I’m good. You two can go without me.” Seongwu said.

Hayoon was about to protest but all she manage was, “Don’t push yourself too hard, Seongwu.” before exited the room. 

Daniel, who was earlier standing near the entrance, smiled and waved Seongwu good bye. While Seongwu could only smiled back.

* * *

The day of the performance arrived. Jisung led the theater club cheer as they huddled up in a circle at the backstage. The theater club, all of the performers and backstage units lets out their signature roars before prepared themselves to present a stage to remember (just what Jisung would said) at this year Art War Festival.

Seongwu felt that time went by too fast. The first moment he was standing very gracefully in the center of the stage while the curtains rolled and next thing he knew, he already bowed, alongside the other crews, to the audiences. The cheers and the claps that erupted were like music to his ears and suddenly Seongwu thought the grueling rehearsals finally paid off.

Just as he stood up after the final bow, his eyes immediately found Daniel, on the audience seats, next to him was Hwang Minhyun and Park Jihoon. Daniel was smiling so widely and had his thumbs up to Seongwu, to which the latter responded with a small bow and huge smile in return, ignoring the fact that he had not been talking to Daniel for several days now.

“You did awesome, Seongwu.” Hayoon greeted as Seongwu changed into a comfortable hoodie and jeans, his stage make-up has been removed as well. Seongwu smiled,

“Thanks. You also did great, stage manager.” Seongwu added to which Hayoon smiled. Suddenly, Hayoon pulled Seongwu’s hand and pulled him to a quiet place, which was on the side of the building. Seongwu was flustered and confused at first, but when he saw Hayoon was trying to compose herself, Seongwu didn’t comment anything.  

“I… confessed to Daniel and he rejected me.” Hayoon blurted out, to which Seongwu widened his eyes in surprise. Hayoon lets out another heavy sigh again as she tried to smile.

“Are you.. Okay?” Seongwu asked carefully.

Hayoon stayed quiet for a while, “I’m doing… Great, to be honest. I was pretty glad I managed to tell him how I felt.” Hayoon played with her hair and smiled at Seongwu. Seongwu couldn’t help but pulling her into a hug and Hayoon herself leaned towards the hug, as if seeking for a comfort.

“Go tell Daniel, Seongwu.” Hayoon suddenly muttered.

“Tell Daniel what?”

Hayoon released her hug from Seongwu with a smile, “Come on. I knew you have a thing going on for him. I’m not exactly that dense, Seongwu.”

“Hayoon, you—“ Seongwu’s words were cut off by Hayoon who immediately grabbed Seongwu’s hands.

“It hurts but I’m fine. Mine was a simple crush but yours must be bigger than mine. Love, maybe.” Hayoon smiled again, “Listen, if you continue to bury your feelings any longer it’ll just kill you eventually.”

“Hayoon, what if I got rejected as well?” this time, Seongwu whispered.

Here, Hayoon scoffed playfully, “Dude, I just got rejected.”

“No no no, I mean—“

Hayoon’s grip on Seongwu’s hand began to tightened, “But, what if you don’t get rejected, Seongwu? After all, the key behind the urban myth is that the people who succeeded in confessing, both of them fell in love as a result of getting used to with each other. That is why most of the couples are Art War Festival performers.”

Seongwu stayed quiet, he never wondered that. Hayoon continued, “You and Daniel had get used with each other since Daniel was still freshmen. You guys spent more time together than the performers, so… Do you understand what I’m getting at?”

Hayoon smiled, “But if you did, come to my place and we’ll eat two huge ass of Baskin Robins and we’ll do a HIMYM marathon. All night long, tissues not included. How about that?”

Seongwu lets out a laugh, “I may have removed Daniel from my best friend title and passes it to you, Hayoon.”

“Then my first task as your new best friend is that, I want to apologize.” Hayoon looked up and guilt washes her face. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice it sooner and it was a dick move to ask you to pair me up with the person you love.”

“It’s fine. You don’t know.” Seongwu said with a reassuring smile.

“Now, Daniel told me he’s waiting for you at entrance. You better go to him. I’m going back first.” Hayoon immediately made a run and left Seongwu alone. The raven-haired clenched his fists, and walked towards where Daniel is.

Hayoon was telling the truth. Daniel was standing near the stairs, his hands were in his jacket pockets, waiting for him. Seongwu looked at him and he lets his smile engraved on his face.

It didn't took long for Daniel to notice Seongwu. The blond-haired male smiled upon seeing him. He immediately climbed the stairs to where Seongwu was, “You were spectacular today, Seongwu. I kept slapping Minhyun- _hyung_ because you were too good earlier, I couldn’t believe it was you.”

Seongwu smiled at the compliment but then he coughed, “Daniel, I have something… I have to tell you.”

A sudden wave of anxious suddenly hit Seongwu like a truck and Seongwu found his breath suddenly hitched. He then looked up but he was greeted by Daniel’s smiling face which magically calmed him down, as if reassuring him that everything would be fine, eventually.  

“Kang Daniel, I love you. I didn’t know what happened but I found myself suddenly falling in love to you.” Seongwu confessed. “I know it’s weird but believe me, I don’t know where the courage came from but I really… had to—“

Suddenly, Seongwu felt a soft pair of lips landing on his. A hand cupped his face and Daniel is now kissing him. Daniel’s lips tastes like jellies and beef jerky, a weird combination but Seongwu somehow could’ve taken a like towards it.

“D-D-Daniel?????” Seongwu questioned as Daniel broke off their kiss. To say he was flustered was an understatement, Seongwu is going through a really huge shock as he stood there like a statue.

Daniel laughed and engulfed Seongwu into a comfortable and warm embrace, “It’s not fair, _hyung_.” Daniel whispered softly, “I was about to confess to you tomorrow during my solo dance but you’ve beat me to it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I MANAGED TO FINISH THIS HOLY SHIT thank you ongniverse!! and thank you for letting me extend the deadline, these weeks were hard and pretty hectic, i haven't gotten time to write anything ;_; I am now writing 00.37 and I really hope there's no mistakes AAAaaaa
> 
> by the way, the prompt was so good! thank you for submitting it! I hope it really does suit your liking ;_____; also english is not my mother's language so if you found any grammatical errors, please forgive me ;;___________;;;
> 
> UPDATE : Dear prompter, your prompt is very fun to write with!! Hope you're happy with this!!! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
